The present disclosure relates to an air-turbine starter used to start gas turbine engines, and more particularly to a shaft connection therefor.
Many relatively large turbine engines, including turbofan engines, may use an air turbine starter (ATS) to initiate turbine engine rotation. The ATS includes a turbine section coupled to an output section mounted within a housing. The turbine section is coupled to a high pressure fluid source, such as compressed air, to drive the output section. The turbine section drives the output section through a gear system. Thus, when the high pressure fluid source impinges upon the turbine section, the output section powers the turbine engine.